


Taking chances

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [31]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #109: Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking chances

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm so busy...

Sauli looks out of the window at the bright lights of Los Angeles. 

_ Home, finally!  _

Memories of the flight to visit Adam are running through his mind. 

Everything was good and scary back then. 

He was ready to take a risk. 

Back then Adam was waiting for him at the airport. Sauli didn’t expect that.But he hoped for it to happen.

He doesn’t expect it now either, he just wants Adam to come for him. He wants Adam to welcome him. He wants all the hugs, words and smiles. 

Maybe then he would feel like taking a risk again. 


End file.
